warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Living In Stereo
This is a songfic by Robo. OA is R.I.O. Living In Stereo It's sun living in stereo might people You know Keep the vibes alive :Daisypaw blinked her large, heavy lashes open, as she felt sunlight filtering into camp. There was an excited, buzzing feeling within her that came with her first morning in SunClan, which, she realized as she tried to blink away the sunlight filtering into the apprentice den, had been named quite properly. :Pushing herself to her paws, she glanced around slowly, noting that nearly all of the other apprentices were sleeping despite the fact that the sun was already rising. When she lived with her mother, back up in the farm-which had just been yesterday, even, they woke up quite a while before the sun so they could hunt while the prey were sleeping and before any of the other cats living up there tried to take it. Not that they ever fought over prey-everyone living up near the farm got along well, but there was still competition to get food. Most nights at least one of the several families would go to sleep hungry. :"You're up early?" A voice remarked, and Daisypaw spun around to find a brown tabby tom-''Bramblepaw'' she remembered feeling accomplished. There were so many cats in the Clan-she had thought the farm was crowded but this was something. Still, she was grateful her mother had brought her here. Life seemed to be much better. Stereo :"Morning person," She replied shyly. Daisypaw still felt like a newborn kit among all of the strong apprentices who knew how to fight, hunt, lead and survive much better than she ever could. The feeling was inferior-something she hoped she would soon be able to get over. :"Me too," He replied with a shrug, before sighing, "Unfortunately, despite our Clan's name we usually don't wake with sun. Everyone else should be sleeping by now-you picked the laziest Clan in the forest to come too. :The Clan didn't seem at all lazy to me but I didn't say so. I had caught some nasty looks the other day and figured bringing up the barn could make the tom more hostile. That was the last thing I needed. :"Would you like me to show you around the territory?" Bramblepaw offered, quite sweetly, and Daisypaw glanced about for a moment before shrugging. Perhaps it could be a good was to impress her mentor if she knew the territory a bit better. Whenever she got assigned a mentor. :She nodded happily. "Sure, that would be real nice of you!" Hey shawty girl, I'm on my way Ain't got no worries it's a beautiful day :"Let's see if there is anything on the fresh-kill pile for us to grab first," Bramblepaw offered, his bright blue eyes friendly as he led Diasypaw out of the large, cozy den she had been sleeping in, "There's usually a thing or two from the dawn patrol if we're lucky, and if not we can catch something while wandering!" :"Sounds good," Daisypaw whispered, having no idea what a dawn patrol was. If these cats couldn't wake up in the morning how were they supposed to do anything at dawn? "So, uh, where would we eat then?" :"The clearing," Bramplepaw offered, and seeing the confused look on Dasiypaw's face, he quickly added, "It's the center of camp. It's the first place you saw when you entered camp-like the main hub of the Clan where we socialize, send off patrols and listen to Waterstar's announcements." :Dasiypaw nodded following him as they entered what she now knew was the clearing, "Sorry if I seem really stupid about everything, by the way," She offered shyly, "I'm just so new to this place and it's really different from the barn..." :"Which is better?" He asked, eyes bright and Daisypaw shrugged. :"The barn feels more like home to me, but this seems like a better place to live. You guys all seem like one big family; looking out for each other no matter what." :"That's pretty much what we are," he offered with a shy smile, and Daisypaw found his kindness was making her insides feel warmer and causing them to squirm less than they had when she had woken up in a nervous state this morning." The sun is up when I'm the run, Give me your love and tell the morning come :It turned out, unfortunately, that there was no fresh prey left, only a mouse from the previous night which was smelling terrible, and Bramblepaw picked it up, just to throw it out of camp so it didn't make the place smell worse. Dasiypaw was intrigued, as they exited camp, by all the little duties she noticed him doing. Fixing a gap in the brambles of the nursery he spotted, picking up rotten food, and pushing a large rock lying in the center of the clearing away to the corner. :'Loyalty,'' Daisypaw realized with surprise as she watched him doing the small little tasks, Every time he does something for his Clan there's this spark in his eyes. He really loves this place. :Maybe, she wondered with an excited sense of curiosity, Maybe one day I'll be like this for my Clan too. Rushing to do anything that might benefit them." :Once they were out of camp, Bramblepaw turned to her curiously, "So?" He questioned, "Where would you like to start? The River? The tallest tree on our territory? The training grounds? The areas best for hunting? Or even the borders with the other Clans?" '''Oh oh, I wanna let you down oh oh Yeah, come let us still this now :"Let's do the borders, first I guess," Daisypaw shrugged, not knowing any of the territory, and deciding that she was more curious about the other Clans-as the rest of SunClan territory would be something she'd have plenty of time to explore once she was given a mentor." :"Sounds great!" Bramplepaw grinned so widely, Daisypaw thought his face would likely tear into two. It didn't, surprisingly, as she followed him, taking a turn right and heading for what she figured was the border with other Clans." :"Are the other Clans dangerous?" She questioned, "Do they like, oppose you at times? Or do you guys ever get into fights?" :"Border skirmishes occur," Bramblepaw winced gently as she surveyed him, "Other Clans cross our borders or are convinced we crossed theirs... The usual. Sometimes Clans declare war and that's when it gets nasty, especially when you have to bare with them during gatherings. :"Gatherings?" Daisypaw was feeling stupider and stupider every time he opened his mouth in an attempt to further inform her about his home. :"The Clans have this meeting once a moon, in this patch of flat land, called the gathering. We are sworn to peace by StarClan, meaning we aren't allowed to fight at all or we've broken the warrior code. What usually happens is just conversing with cats from other Clans while the leader's blabber on and on trying to convince the other Clans that they are in the best state at the moment." :"Why would you want to appear in a really fortunate state? Wouldn't the other Clans want to help if they knew yours was starving?" :Bramblepaw laughed meaningfully, "Hate to break it to you, Dasiypaw, but that's not the way things work here. Everyone's not all buddy-buddy. Rivals are enemies." :"Oh," Daisypaw wasn't sure what to think, "So do they sometimes like break into camp and attack at night...?" She felt worry crawling up her insides. :"Not unless you provoke them or are at war, none of which is true for SunClan right now. Don't worry, you'll be fine. And even if we are attacked, I'll protect you," He gave her a soft grin. I might gonna dream dream tonight Girl you keep me dancing till I'm on in light :Daisypaw felt an odd excitement working its way through her stomach, a soft blush creeping across her sandy colored cheeks, and she inhaled slowly, "Thanks, I guess." :"You're welcome," Bramplepaw replied softly, as they continue to paddle along, before quickly drawing to a stop, and Daisypaw was overcome by a sharp scent of cat... unfamiliar cats. :"This is the border with SkyClan," Bramplepaw claimed, "They are the most pleasant of the three other Clans. Really relaxed, not to engage in battle. I don't remember the last time we even had a little skirmish with them. They never involve themselves in wars either so it's always three Clans during battles-two against one." :"I see," She nodded slowly, gently placing her paw at the point where the scent smelled strongest. It wasn't nearly as sharp as that of SunClan-she assumed it hadn't been marked in a few days at least, "Could I cross the border?" :"If it were any other Clan I certainly wouldn't recommend it," Bramblepaw claimed, "Bu if you just cross over a little bit and don't hang out for too long I don't think it should be an issue." :"Would you come with me?" Dasiypaw didn't want to sound like a coward but walking onto was what enemy territory-even if the enemy was a friendly one-didn't appeal to her, certainly not if she was going to be doing it alone. She stared at him with wide, dark pretty brown eyes. :"Fine, I suppose," Bramplepaw shrugged, and led her across the border, pausing for a moment to sniff and then he flexed his ears, as she realized that he was being very cautious. :"How bad would it be if we were caught?" Dasiypaw questioned, feeling a little guilty as they wandered a little further into SkyClan. :"I don't know-never been caught doing it before." Are we gonna fly, fly so high? Gonna rule the world when our hearts collide. :Dasiypaw felt herself blushing again, realizing that he was doing this for her. A small clump of guilt began to form in her stomach but she shoved it aside and replaced it with gratitude. :SkyClan appeared to have a vast territory. There were hardly any trees and the only distinctive thing Daisypaw could make out was a small pond a little further off. It all seemed to be flat surfaces, and she couldn't help wondering what their Clan might look like. :"Oh, we better go," Bramplepaw was suddenly alarmed as he turned around pushing her to move faster and break across the other side of the border. Moments later there was a group of four SkyClan cats coming around to patrol. :Dasiypaw looked down at her paws as she realized they were being eyed suspiciously by the cats who were doing something odd-marking the borders, she figured. One of them paused to look up at them, "Don't cross our border again, please. We have these markers here for a reason." :And then they were off, turning around and running in the opposite direction while Bramplepaw turned and offered her an apologetic smile, "Sorry you didn't get more time to explore," He whispered, "But we can't be doing that on other Clans. They knew it had to have been us, and very recent too, and they still didn't attack. If you try that with StormClan, which is next, you won't be quite so fortunate." :Daisypaw offered him a short laugh, still watching as the pale-pelted cats were dashing away, probably back to camp, "Do you think they'll report us?" :"Doubt it. It's not like we were doing anything. They must have realized we didn't take any prey and in that situation we weren't really doing anything to harm than. SkyClan is really cool like that." And we go oh, oh oh oh Together we are living in stereo :"Lets continue," Bramplepaw offered, and Daisypaw continued to follow him as he led her across the SunClan border. She got more glimpses at SkyClan who really didn't seem to be anything but flat grass. :"Don't they have anything in SkyClan?" She questioned. :"Not much," He whispered gently, "Only a dumb pond and even dumber little sandy-colored she-cat apprentices from SunClan who want to explore their territory." :"Hey!" he protested, laughing, and, after a moment of hesitation, she jumped on him, rolling him over playfully and he began to purr as well, trying to shake her off. :"You look like a stick but you weigh as much as a dog," He puffed, as Daisypaw continued to hold him down, keeping careful and reminding herself to keep her claws sheathed. :Eventually, he had tossed her off, and she was running as he continued to chase after her, an amused, happy expression on his face as hope began to swell within Daisypaw. :If all the apprentices are like Bramblepaw I'm well set, she decided, turning her head over to make sure he wasn't gaining up on her. She figured he was going easy, since she knew that he could run much faster than he currently was, Maybe the Clan could be really cool after all! :Soon, the two of them were rolling around, swatting their paws at each other, and laughing, as Daisypaw found she was actually enjoying herself. And we go oh, oh oh oh Together we are living in stereo :"So," Bramblepaw asked, as he pulled himself off her, glancing around happily, a new spark in his eyes, "What do you think about SunClan so far? Think you're going to enjoy it here?" :"If all of the apprentices are as welcoming as you, I don't think it can be that bad," Dasiypaw offered with a kind smile. She ran her pads shyly, over the moist grass. Bramplepaw opened him muzzle to respond, but before he could do so, she could hear two soft, and slightly familiar purrs. :"I see Bramblepaw's made a new friend," Daisypaw turned her head up to glance at two cats-one of whom she felt accomplished for recognizing as Willowbreeze-a light gray she-cat with sea-blue eyes and a sleek pelt. She, Daisypaw remembered, had made a snarky comment about her the previous day. But today she was looking more friendly, as she smiled down at Daisypaw, and glancing over Daisypaw wondered if it was the effect of Bramblepaw. :Perhaps she wasn't the only one who couldn't help feeling better in his presence. :"Hello, Willowbreeze," Bramblepaw nodded at her, before turning to the other dark ginger tabby she-cat with eyes almost a matching color. She seemed to have a fluffy pelt, and Daisypaw wasn't sure if it was fur or fat that made her look much larger than the cat next to her, "Hello Gingerstripe." :"Hey Bramblepaw!" Both were cheery as they greeted him before turning to her and giving her a friendly head dip. :"What are you two doing?" Gingerstripe questioned, "It's quite early." Daisypaw had to disagree. She had never slept this late in her life before and she doubted she ever would. Habbit. Come out my people. Hey! Are you ready? :"I'm showing Daisypaw around the territory!" Bramplepaw claimed, his blue eyes shinning and the two warriors exchanged an amused look Bramplepaw was oblivious to but Daisypaw was most certainly not. She looked down at her paws blushing furiously. :I'm not... I mean we're not... he's not... no. Friends. Just friends, She promised herself, Besides, even if I did have feelings for him, he's probably the most popular cat the in Clan. I would stand no choice. But I don't have feelings for him anyways so it doesn't matter. We're just friends. ''Just friends.'' :Just friends :"Come on, uh, Bramplepaw," She prodded him in a nagging manner, "Let's continue. I want to see the border with StormClan as well before we go back." :"Alright, alright," Amusement was available in his gaze as they walked away, waving at the two she-cats, who were both watching them in mutual amusement. Daisypaw shrugged away a flicker of annoyance at them. So I'm just a barn cat until you spot me next to a handsome tom. :She pretended to ignore the fact that she had acknowledged him as handsome. :"Now with StormClan we have to be careful," He warned her gently, "They aren't as kind like SkyClan. If you are seen near the border, even on your side, you have to be prepared for a fight." :"Why would I need to prepare for a fight when the big brave Bramblepaw will protect me from all kinds of harm," She blinked her lashes at him, laughing and he purred in amusement. :"Good point. I can take them all with my one paw." And we go oh, oh oh oh Together we are living in stereo And we go oh, oh oh oh :As we continued to head towards the border with StormClan, Daisypaw found myself glancing around, taking in SunClan territory. It had been named very appropriately. Everywhere was bright-even with the large amount of trees-all whom were large and contained countless amount of leaves. Sunlight filtered through every gap, and it gave a bright glow to the tree-covered forest. :"Is there anything interesting to see in SunClan?" She questioned, as doubt began to reach her. What if we ''did end up engaging in a battle with StormClan?'' :"Lots," Bramplepaw promised her, "It's much more interesting than any of the other Clans?" :"Could you, uh, show me around SunClan instead then?" She questioned, "I'm not as interested in seeing the territory of the other Clans as much anymore." :He gave her a curious glance, "Scared of StormClan? Didn't I tell you I would protect you," He laughed softly, "Alright, do you want to start with the river?" :Daisypaw was relieved he didn't further question. She wouldn't want to seem like a coward in front of her first friend and the only Clan cat who actually knew her, "Sure," She claimed, "The river sounds fun." :"You can drown there, though," He warned her with sparkling eyes. :Daisypaw rolled her eyes at him, feeling her insides growing warmer at the same time and she scoffed, "I know how to swim-there's a small pond by the farm where I always swim during new-leaf whenever it rains a lot." Together we are living in stereo Come out my people. :"Rivers can be more dangerous though," Bramblepaw warned with a twitch of his whiskers, "They can have huge currents and there have been a good number of cats who have died drowning in there." :"I'm a good swimmer," She promised. :"Let's hope so," He whispered, giving her a soft wink, and she felt yet another blush working its way up her cheeks. Her increasing heartbeat was starting to make her feel self-conscious. :I already feel like I'm drowning... but not in any form of water. :She shook her thoughts away, following Bramblepaw through SunClan territory. She tried to appreciate the beauty of her new Clan. The trees, the breeze, the lightning, the feel of the grass beneath her paws, the sound of the birds as they sang, the sharp scent of fresh prey-rabbits, mice and squirrels-the smell of the rain from two sunrises ago which still hadn't faded. :"This place is beautiful," She whispered, "You're so lucky to live here, Bramplepaw. How does someone grow used to all of this." :"You'll see soon enough," He promised her gently, "You'll see." :"Will I?" She questioned, "I mean no matter how long I live here I don't think I could really grow used to it. Not coming from a place as blank, simple and focused so simply focused on survival." :"I guess sometimes we can forget how lucky we are," Bramblepaw whispered, "We constantly thrash those who aren't Clan cats but I guess we've never tried to put ourselves in their place." Hey beauty girl, go fill the floor, Don't need no bims, don't let it go, Our sweeter love is in the air, :"Here we are!" Bramblepaw exclaimed, pointing with his tail ahead of us and Daisypaw gasped at the beauty of what lied ahead of her. :The river was long and wide, the sunlight bounced off it in all sorts of directions, causing it to glow. It was water cleaner that she had ever seen and she could smell fish even from a bit afar." :"It's wonderful," She whispered, purring as she rubbed her cheek against his, "Thanks for bringing my here, Bramblepaw." :"No problem," he laughed, blushing, causing Daisypaw to feel a little nervous, "All I did was bring you here. It's not a big deal at all!" :Daisypaw wasn't sure if it was her or he almost sounded a little... nervous? :Bramplepaw... nervous... because of me... :No, she decided, he certainly couldn't be nervous. Hope we gonna find it everywhere I wanna let you down, oh yeah Come let us steal this now. :"Want to swim?" He offered as they approached, "But you better not have been lying when you claimed that you're good at swimming." He paused. "Not that all she-cats aren't aching for me to save their lives anyways." :"Ha ha," Daisypaw rolled her eyes, "If anything, I'll be saving your life," She snapped, "I bet I'm a better swimmer than you!" :"Race?" He raised an eyebrow, "Now you really should hope that you weren't bluffing about how well you can swim." His eyes sparkled. :"You won't be teasing me like this once I beat you!" She replied and he flicking her ear with his tail before purring softly. :"Last one into the water has to clean the elders' den!" Figuring that was a very bad thing, she chased after him, as they jumped into the river, laughing. :"I won!" Daisypaw exclaimed and Bramblepaw gave her a soft shove. :"Don't be silly-of course I won. I hit the water before you were even runing," He scoffed, "And then you think you can swim faster than me." :"Let's race," She challenged him, narrowing her eyes playfully, before pointing to a large rock in the distance, "First to reach the rock wins!" :And she began to force one paw in front of another, not glancing at Bramblepaw as they swam, eager to prove to him that she could do something. I might gonna dream dream tonight Girl you keep me dancing till I'm on in light :She pushed herself forward, not minding the fact that with every bit she moved, she was having water thrown into her eyes. It stung, but she wouldn't mind that. She couldn't mind that. :Now she had to prove herself to Bramblepaw. :"I must confess," She heard him panting, "I'm impressed. I always thought the definition for loners of 'good swimmer' was different than ours." :"Well now you know," Daisypaw coughed, as she spit out the river water. It tasted fresh, she noted, and there was almost a fish-like flavor to it. her mouth watered at the thought; fish was her favorite kind of food but a very rare delicacy where she came from. :"Not so confident anymore, are you?" She replied, grinning. :"Well I never said I was good by Clan terms," He offered her a grin, "I'm actually quite great. I'm just going easy on you right now so that you don't get discouraged and quit." :"I'm not a quitter." :"That's what they all say," he offered her a wink, and she was grateful that she was too busy forcing herself forward, and ignoring the splashing of the water to feel any embarrassment. :"Well, you'll see when I beat you!" She countered sharply. Are we gonna fly, fly so high? Gonna rule the world when our hearts collide. :"I win!" Daisypaw exclaimed, giving a small leap, as she pulled herself out of the water, and gave a quick victory jump, "Take that, you great swimmer." :"Again, I was going easy," He spat, pulling himself out, moments later, "And that's no way to repay me for being so nice to you," He nudged her playfully. :"Thank you," Daisypaw whispered softly. :"You're welcome," He replied, his voice suddenly soft, "You really are a good swimmer by the way. The Clan could use one of you. These days most of the apprentices are scared of the water." He scoffed. :"Do the other Clans swim too?" :"Nope," He shrugged, "They don't have anywhere to swim. SkyClan has a pond, but there's not really much of a point swimming in there. It's not like they've got any decent prey. And if they even tried to catch some any of it, it would go extinct within a few sunrises." :"So it's like the emergency stock?" :"That's what I figure," He replied as he spit out a mouthful of water. :We were both silent for a few moments. And we go oh, oh oh oh Together we are living in stereo :Then Daisypaw felt herself being pushed back into the river alongside the sound of a loud laugh by Bramplepaw, as she felt his wet paws, pushing her back in. :"Hey!" She shrieked, grabbing his front paw, and pulling him into the river along with her, laughing alongside him as she did so. :She wondered if the rest of my days as an apprentice would be disappointing. This day would be hard to live up to-even thought Bramblepaw wouldn't be leaving the Clan anytime soon... at least from what she understood. :They began to wrestle, pushing each other and laughing, as a warm feeling kept working its way up her stomach, going from her head and back down to her toes. :It was only when she was done gasping for air, that she noticed how close their faces were, and she found herself unable to pull herself away. He wasn't moving either. And we go oh, oh oh oh Together we are living in stereo, stereo :They were both silent, and suddenly, it was odd. She felt like it was one of those corny scenes from the tales her mother would tell her back at the barn. But this felt... :Magical. :And then their heads were moving closer and closer. Daisypaw seriously found she couldn't control herself as she drew nearer and nearer and nearer. :"I..." She stuttered, and Bramblepaw stared at her curiously, waiting for, asking for, even pleading for her to say something with his eyes. :But she didn't know what to say. She could feel them still getting drawn closer and closer, she could feel the world still spinning around them faster and faster. The waves weren't there anymore. :And then they were again, as some fool jumped into the river, breaking them apart with the power of a huge ripple, and Daisypaw suddenly felt my face going bright. :Had I just really... :Had he just really... :Had we just really... Oh yeah In stereo living, in stereo loving Got to be with the one, :They both looked away from each other, to glance at who it had been that had barged in on them, ruining the simplest moment of Daisypaw's life. :Thunderpaw She recognized, then she smiled a little, feeling rather proud of herself for her name recognition so far. If she kept this up she could have them all down within a few sunrises. :"Ooh, Bramblepaw, having fun with the new apprentice, are you?" Thunderpaw grinned, as he paddled towards them, "I never knew you were one for the shy types." :Shut up, shut up,''shut up.' :"You're one to talk," He frowned, "So why don't you tell me, Thunderpaw, how's Lilypaw doing lately? I thought you were together but just the other day I saw her walking off with Hailpaw." :Diasypaw didn't recognize either of the names but Thunderpaw obviously did as a sharp look of pain struck across his face and he looked away, clearly hurt." :"''Bramblepaw," She hissed, "Just because he was rude that doesn't give you an excuse to be a jerk. Why do you have to hurt him more than already so?" :Bramblepaw sighed, turning away from Thunderpaw, after offering him one last glare, "Fine," He spat. :Daisypaw expected some witty comment from Thunderpaw about Bramblepaw listening to she-cats or something but thankfully none came. do you live wit the one we can never let you go. :Once the two were back on land, they agreed that it would be best to return to camp-that they had enough adventure for one day. While paddling through the woods, Bramblepaw decided to stop for a hunt. :Daisypaw watched him in curiosity, following him with her eyes as he caught a mouse. His sneaking, his jumping, the quick flash of his claws all seemed perfect. :Will I ever learn to hunt like that? She wondered. :"Good catch, wasn't it?" He glanced at her in amusement, almost reading her thoughts, and Daisypaw shrugged, refusing to give him too much credit. :"Wasn't bad, I suppose." :"No it wasn't," He agreed, moving closer to her. And as he did so Daisypaw realized that what had happened before hadn't been an accident. Bramblepaw had wanted it. :Bramblepaw had wanted her. :Her, Daisypaw, a new apprentice who didn't even have a mentor. A small, runt from the barns-a place that the Clans looked down on. He wanted her. :And, she realized with a sudden, pang, she wanted him too. And we go oh, oh oh oh Together we are living in stereo :So she didn't move as he drew closer, as the gravity between them began to fade, and they found they were being drawn closer and closer, their heads nearer and nearer to each other. :"Is this too fast?" He whispered slowly. :"Not at all," She whispered, "Not at all." :Closer... :And closer... :And closer... And we go oh, oh oh oh Together we are living in stereo, stereo :And then she felt his muzzle brushing against hers, suddenly reflecting back to the beginning of the day. How quickly everything had changed. He had been there, just another apprentice whose name she could remember. :And now she was here, not able to deny that she had feelings for him. :He had been right, it was fast. But she didn't have a problem with that. There was nothing wrong with fast as long as it was real. :"I love you," He whispered. :"I love you too." Let's live in stereo! Epilogue "Bramblestrike! Bramblestrike! Bramblestrike!" SunClan chanted for their newest deputy, Daisytwirl, alongside them-loudest of them all, as she felt her heart swelling in pride towards her mate. "Bramblestrike! Bramblestrike! Bramblestrike!" Two little balls of fur squeaked beneath her, and she purred at her kits. The she-kit, Redkit, had Bramblestrike's pelt, only a little redder, and my soft cream eyes, while the tom Sandkit, was switched with my sandy pelt and Bramblestrike's sharp blue eyes. They were both beautiful kittens and the Clan loved them... for the most part. When they were being the kits they were, disturbing the warriors and running through camp they were just a nuisance. But that was kits. Daisytwirl turned her head up to smile at her mate who seemed humble yet proud as the Clan chanted for them. Smiling she mouthed a proud congratulations at him and he smiled. "I love you," She could barely make out what his lips were saying, but smiled when she heard. Me too, she thought happily, I love you too, Bramblestrike. Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Robo's Songfics Category:Songfic